Lightning Flash
by Darthgeek
Summary: Year 1994, Ororo Munroe found out that she is pregnant by a certain feral mutant. Being that she was only 20, hurt, and confused. She runs away to start a new life with her child. But can that quiet life work for a mutant? And what if she is forced back home by a evil force but, whats with the new white-haired teen with her?
1. Prologue

**Well hello everybody, I been dying to write a fanfiction about Wolverine and Storm child/children. But, I warn you there going to be a' lot of changes (AU!). Like when the year the daughter was born up to the present. Which mean the she going to be around the same ages as Rouge, John(Pyro), and Bobby(Iceman). Well anyway please don't get mad with the changes I do, well one reason is because it a 'FAN-fiction', which mean me being the 'fan' that wants (dot-dot) or whatever to happen.**

**. . .**

**Disclaimers: I don't or never will for that matter own X-men or any other marvel characters :( **

**. . . **

**Summary: Year 1994, Ororo Munroe found out that she is pregnant by a certain feral mutant. Being that she was only 20, hurt, and confused. She ran away to start a new life with her child. But can that quiet life work for a mutant?**

**_Lightning Flash_ **

**Prologue:**

" _**Don't look back..."**_

Ororo could not believe her eyes. She wipe her eyes with her sleeve when they began to blur with tears. As she looked down at the white strip test it had form to perfectly pink parallel lines. She just sat there on the toilet seat lid down, just staring at the test wanting it to be false and lying to her. That gave her a little bit of hope. Pregnancy tests weren't always one-hundred percent acculturate. She stood up a disposed of the white strip and exit the bathroom connected to her room. She walked into her room and flopped on her bed. She slowly brought her hand up to rub her tummy. She must have gotten the flu or something, because she would run to the restroom to empty what she had just eaten or if a certain smell had hit her nose would cause the same result.

She stopped rubbing her stomach and groan in frustration, she face-palmed herself. Thinking was she really that foolish?

_**Of course she was pregnant!**_

She knows exactly how it had happen also. A year ago, the mutants of Xavier's had welcome a new homeless mutant, and from Xavier's description was a rather powerful one, he went by the name, Logan.

She had to greet him along with Scott Summers and Jean Grey. But, Ororo was surprise how at how handsome he is. He was at least six year older than her **(A/N:Or so she thought)**, and had wild untamed black hair. He was carrying a duffel bag on his strong shoulder. Her first thought was that he would go after Jean because she is more beautiful than her and that she was quiet bolder than her, in the flirting category.

But, It went way different than she had though it would had played out, she though that he would just ignored her and try to go after other girls. She actually never had more than one crush and that was on Scott but as years progressed she only grew to love him as 'older brother'. But, then Logan came into the picture, first impression wasn't as great. She had just gotten in from gardening out in the back of the mansion, and was covered in soil, and was complete embarrass when he had made a joke pointing at her dirty clothing and face, but she had gotten payback when she knocked him on his bottom by her wind.

Ororo couldn't help but let chuckles out as she sniffed, wiping her tears with her sleeve. It wasn't actually love at first sight.

But, as months past, there relationship had went from really close buds to full sail passion and she knew she had fell in love with the wild mutant known as Logan. But there relationship did go a little to fast she thought, she had trusted him with anything and everything, he was like a close friend to her, and she was ready to take there relationship to the next level.

Soft rasps at the door quiet her thoughts she quickly sat up and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"C-come in." her voice was a little rasping, because she had been sobbing in the bathroom, when she had waited for the results of the test, thinking about the outcomes. Slowly the door creep open and she saw long strands of red hair.

"Ro?," Jean Grey pushed her head in and saw Ororo sitting on her bed. She stepped fully in closing the door. "is anything wrong?" Jean walked over and sat next to Ororo as she pulled her legs up and sat crisscross. Ororo shook her head and gave a fake smile.

"Nothing wrong Jean I'm fine." Ororo expressed quietly knowing Jean knew she was lying. Jean looked at Ororo and frowned.

"Ororo Munroe, you do know very well that I can go and read you mind, with or without your permission to know what got my sister in such a depressed mood." Jean joked but there was a line of seriousness in her voice. But when Ororo turned her head towards her balcony window staring at the night sky, rain was hitting the window softy, it wasn't her though. Jean knew something was up when Ororo turned her face away. Thoughts started going in her head, like did something embarrassing happened or was it just the weather mistress's time of the month? As those thought went in Jean's head everything stopped and pointed to one thing, no person to cause this to her 'little sister'. She whispered to the white haired female.

"Ororo, Honey? Did Logan do anything to hurt you?" And after those word left Jeans mouth, like a broken dam, the tears streamed down Ororo soft mocha cheeks, sobs began to escape her lip. Jean quickly pulled the younger female in her arms as Ororo cried on her shoulder.

"Shh, Hun shh." Jean slowly rub her hand over Ororo hair. The white-haired beauty sobs soon became hiccups.

"J-jean, L-logan didn't hurt me if your thinking that..." The redhead telepath looked at her questionably.

"Ororo then what is it?" Ororo leaned out of Jean's arms and slowly placed her hand over he still flat stomach.

"I-I-I'm Pregnant... with his baby..." she gave the telepath a crooked smile. Jean was very shocked, Ororo could tell by her blank expression. The weather witch got nervous as Jean didn't say anything yet.

"Jean please...say something." it was a long silence before, Jean spoke.

"D-does he know?" she asked. She wondered if Ororo had told him and he just didn't want to except the responsibility, but she got a bit of relief when Ororo shook her head.

"No, I never told him, I actually myself had just found out." Ororo moved some white tresses behind her ear as she looked down at her socked feet. She kicked them as they slightly dangled off the bed.

"How far along are you?" Jean asked. Ororo just shrugged.

"I'm guessing around 2 weeks maybe." It was once silent again until Jean stood up abruptly, causing Ororo took look up at her.

"We got to tell Logan about this it his responsibility!" She was about to walk to the door when Ororo reach out and quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the bed.

"Jean NO!You can't tell him!" Ororo hissed to Jean. The redhead looked at her closes friend.  
"Come Ororo! We got to tell him he's the one who put it inside you!" She tried to pull out of Ororo grip and was slight surprised how strong it was.

"Ororo let go!"

"No Jean please!" tears once again fell down her cheeks. She shook her head repeating 'No.'. She looked up at Jean who stop pulling away, and who sat back down to hug Ororo.

"Jean y-you got to promise me you won't tell anyone, and you'll let me make my decision on who I'm going to work with this baby." She pulled away from the redhead to look her in her emerald-green eyes.

"Promise?" After a while Jean had finally agreed, and after they talked a little more before Jean got tired and retreated back to her own room.

When she had left the white-haired beauty, laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling she lifted up her sweater so that her belly was visible as she rubbed her hand over it in soothing circles. Once again the was a knock at the door but this one stronger than the first.

"Oy, Ro you in there I need to speak with, Yah." She instantly recognized that voice, she quickly pulled her sweater down. And got up and walked over to the door. She took a deep breath before opening it. She felt her cheeks warm, as she saw a tall muscular man stand in front her. His hair was the same way messy and unkempt but she notice that he was holding his duffel bag that he had when he first arrive a year ago. She looked at his slightly 5 o'clock shadow face, and what she saw had made her nervous. There in his face and eyes, was what she guessed sadness and sympathy.

"Yes, Logan what do you wa-?" But she was cut off when soft lip came and crashed to her's. Logan brought up his hand to her hair running his fingers through as he keep her head in place. He then caused her to back up into her room, he kicked the door closed with his booted foot. He then walked he over to the bed, before pulling from the kiss. Ororo just looked up at him with her sky blue eyes, as they filled with curiosity. Logan felt pull in his chest as he looked in her face. He slowly reached down and took her soft petite hands into his larger ones.

"Ro, can you sit down for me." he asked. Ororo did as she was told, and began to feel very nervous.

**'Whats going on?'** she thought to herself. Not to soon later the brute man sat down next to her causing the mattress to dip, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out what looked to be a necklace. Still confused, Logan then unhooked it and place it around Ororo neck, she looked down at the dime size sapphire hanging just above the valley of her breasts. The blue-eyed beauty looked at him with confusion. He was avoiding her eyes. It was quiet and that was making Ororo more nervous than ever, after a while, she started to get what was happening. She stood up abruptly her hands slipping from Logan's grasp.

"Your leaving...aren't you?" her eyes narrowed when he didn't answer he just stood up looking down at her. Ororo couldn't take it anymore, from just finding out she was with child and to now knowing that the father of the baby is suddenly leaving.

"Get out." she whispered. Logan looked up at her and frowned.

"Ro..." she just put her hand up.

"Get. out." Logan was about to abject once more, but he looked outside noticing the rain has gotten heavier and there was a streak of lightning. He stared at her once more, he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm gently before he picked up his duffel bag, and slowly closed the door. After he had closed the door, the weather witch slowly slide down to her knees and cried.

'Why didn't I just tell him!' but the other part of her forbid it. Thinking that he won't except it and would never comeback or never love her anymore.

Her cries soften and she stood up and went through her closet and pulled out a duffel bag. She had made a plan for her and the baby.

But it wasn't going to be in the Xavier Mansion.

**So did you guys like? Because I'm not very good at prologues I just hope y'all liked it.**

**Yes, I know Storm seems a little OC, but she kinda young so I would like to have a freebee pass, please :). Well once again hope y'all enjoy it and I try to post a frequently as I can, because sometimes I only have one class on Monday, but the rest of the week I'm very busy with work/schoolwork.**


	2. Chapter 1: My Hero?

**Welcome to the beginning chapter to 'Lighting Flash' I'll be introducing a few new characters into the mix.**

**Before I start thank you for those who had review please readers leave some so you can help me out if I get stumped/writers block.**

** _-Beautiful Storm Munroe: _Your review made me remember something...I forgot to explain ROLO relationship, but I hope me writing a story about how the two met all the way up to the prologue will be okay? But that will be later so look out for it!**

**_Disclaimers:_ I still don't own X-men nor any Marvel for that matter but I do own, this delicious strawberry cheesecake slice :3.**

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One:**

"_**My...Hero...?"**_

**-17 1/2 years later-**

Years had passed since Ororo had last seen or heard from anyone, from the Mansion, after she had secretly ran away. She was slightly surprised that not even the Professor had sensed it, but she wasn't so sure. She had packed all that would be needed and was off like a thief in the night. The first months had been hard on snowy haired woman. Her belly had gotten bigger, she had to live in beat down motel after beat down motel. She was actually about to give up hope even sale the necklace that the father of her unborn child had given her,almost. Until one day when she was going to check if there was anything left on her credit card she had brought with her.

When she tried a desperate attempt to check her bank account, because she had no food left and her rent was overdue, the landlord threatening to kick her out the following morning she knew it would be bad for the baby. As she waited at the window, an elderly woman came back and smiled at her.

"Well Ms. Munroe your total balance is $850,000.78."

At that the African beauty had known her heart had stopped. Did the Professor give her money knowing that she was struggling? She wouldn't doubt it. After that wonderful news she left New York and flew down to live a peaceful life with her soon to be born child to come in habitual North Carolina. She bought a two-story cabin out in the secluded woods about a couple of miles from the near by town. She also used the money to open a small cafe just in front of the woods, that was taking in a good amount of money since it was the only one around the small town and people love the good company.

Plus she had gotten some support from the people of the pleasant town, as she went on through her pregnancy. Most families would drop by a bring her home-baked goods, freshly chopped fire wood for when it gets cold in the winter, or would just stay for good company.

Ororo couldn't help but feel so happy, but yes a huge part of her which she is trying to hide is telling her that she misses her friends and family...but mostly...

_Logan..._

Now, the 38 year old beauty looked up as the door of her little shop was swiftly open all of those in the the shop, watched as a young girl who looked to be 16 or older stood there with thick odd white hair peppered with black spots going nicely with her caramel skin tone a black scarf wrapped around her slender neck, she wore a men long-sleeved blue and black plaid flannel that ran mid-thigh on her, with a pair of black skinny jeans to cover her legs from the cold breezes of North Carolina. She walked over toward the working counters her black combat boots falling hard as she stomped past Ororo.

"Hey Ma." she grunted out. Before taking an apron out from behind the counter and began making orders. Ororo sighed as she finishing pouring her costumer her special tea blend.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl." Ororo finished pouring the elderly woman her tea. The old woman tittered.

"Oh Hun, my daughter was the same way, its just a part of growing up for teenage girls like yours it very normal for single mothers to have a hard time dealing with it." Ororo smiled at the woman, and just keep on throwing glances at her daughter, and frowned when she caught her daughter glaring at the old woman with pale blue eyes that held annoyance.

After the last customer left with a wholeheartedly goodbye to the mother and daughter, Ororo began closing up shop. As she was doing so her daughter was wiping down tables. It was silent until, Ororo spoke.

"Kendall what happen today at school?" Her daughter stopped wiping down tables, she gripped the dishrag tightly in her hand, before finishing it up and throwing it in a gray bucket.

She then pulled out a chair and flopped in it, she was looking down at the ground, before speaking.

"Nothing Ma..." she dismissed. But, Ororo wasn't having any of that, she walked in front of the table her daughter was sitting at, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Kendall Logan Munroe, you better tell me what is making my baby gloomy before I have to force it out of you." she playfully threaten. The girl tried to frown, but couldn't help the smile on her face at her mothers antics.

"Ma, it nothing just a bunch of loser guys, being jerks..." a frown once more was place on her delicate light caramel face. She unconsciously grabbed her sapphire necklace.

The African beauty, knew what has happen, ever since Kendall was young she would come home and cry to Ororo about other kids poking fun of her because of her hair, eyes, frame, or even her being fatherless. That one made the weather goddess guilty. And each time her little baby girl would come home weeping about how she wants a father. Ororo would always have to comfort her and it would make her wish she would electrocute anyone who ever hurt her baby and at times to actually find Logan and tell him the truth about, Kendall.

Ororo walked over to her daughter and sat down next to her she placed and comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Baby, you know those boys are probably just doing whatever they're doing because they have a crushes on you, and they know they're way out of your league." she smiled down at her daughter. Kendall looked up at her mother and hugged her, catching her mom a little off guard, since that was now rare unless something really bothered her, but Ororo dismissed the thought and quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter.

After turning out the lights, they walked out into the cool breezing night, joking with one another, having their own Mother and Daughter bonding time.

But as they walked obliviously.

Deep in the woods, was a strange sound.

Kendall stopped walking, titling her head up slightly, she sniffed the air, her head turn to the vast of trees,she narrowed her powder blue eyes.

'This smell isn't animal.' she thought, but then quickly shook it off when her mother turned to look at her.

"What is it, Baby?" motherly concern lacing her beautiful voice. The younger white-haired female shook her head.

"Oh, nothing Ma it must have been a deer or something." she smiled at her mother, as they continued their way.

**-Line Break-**

Deep in the woods on top of one of the many trees,stood a man hiding behind the bush of leaves. His black coat blowing in the wind as he balance on a branch.

"Did you find her yet?" a voice had asked coming from the radio in his ear. The mysterious male brought his finger up and press the 'talk button'.

"_Oh yes sir, and it seems like she been busy..."_ the male lips formed a very sinister smirk as his blood red tongue came out to lick his full lips, jumping to the other branches trying to stay on two women tails but stopped when the shorter one seem to be...sniffing the air? He narrowed his eyes at her, but quickly faded more into the shadows when said girl was beginning to search in his direction. The male was very confuse.

'Hmm...i wonder is shes a mutant also, does she have enhance senses,also?' He quickly was brought out of his thoughts when the mother and daughter walked off closer to their house.

"It time for me to go and round up me some females." He smirked and quickly vanished in the shadows. Not losing sight on the two ladies.

**-Line Break-**

(Kendall's POV)

Strange I could have sworn that there was something in those woods and truth be told it didn't smell like a deer, actually it had smelled quit familiar. But, I couldn't go forth with the assumption, because I don't want my mother finding out that I have mutant powers. I actually been having the for a while now ever since, I was 8 and I had gotten lost in the woods scared out of my wits. As I had sat down under a tree since it was raining very hard, I just kept wishing that I could once again be in my mothers embrace and to smell her warm, herbal smell. But as I sat down on the damped ground and wept, the warming scent of herbal tea leafs, invaded my nose. I quickly got up and followed the scent as it got stronger, I saw lights and I looked closer to see my Mom, crying some people of the town try calm her down. I called out to her and she ran to embrace me, and still to this day I don't how the rain had stopped when she hugged me, like it was just raining for the sadness of my mother until she was once again with me.

But, those aren't the only things I can do, I can also hear far away noises, I'm actually the fastest in my school, and have really great agility which allows me to climb the high tree without being completely winded out. And plus, when I had gotten angry at school; because my locker would not have opened I punched the metal, and weirdly it made a pretty descent dent and my hand didn't hurt bad. It was all almost animal-like.

I really don't want my Mom to find out because, what if she doesn't except me?, What if she would abandon me or call MRD, or worse. Yes my Mom had a weird mutation with her hair being naturally stark white but that was all that I know mutant-ish about her.

I was all that my Mom had because my father had died before I was born.

Mom and I finally made it back home, I have been living here ever since I was born, in this large two-story cabin. I quickly walked up the stair and into my room, closing the door behind me. The walls were a dark purple, and In the middle of the room was my queen size bed, with gray comforter and pillows, it was a respectable size room. I walked over to my closet, and pulled out my workout cloths which are just a pair of black tights and a gray tank top and changed into them. I then put my long white tresses in a messy bun. I then walked out to the a gymnastic studio my mom had built along time ago, I'm happy the windows are there to block out the weather, and so I can put curtains up so no one can see me.

I slowly turned on my iHome with my iPod attached to and waited for me to get taken over by the beat. I then took a defensive pose, before lashing out at the air, dropping to push ups, and doing flips on a taped line I had lined out. I then did a back flip and landed on a beam not to far away, and began doing keeping my feet pointed to the sky, slowly I pulled my left hand from the pole and held my balance, a few loose strand falling on my eyes.

When I was younger my Mom forced me to join the gymnastics team and ballerinas. At first I was very spectacle of it, but then thinking about girls that act a little manly don't always think about sports that's just stereotypical, I grew up and still do those thing**(In private of course), **I usually do it as a way to stay flexible and balance, plus I wanted to have my Moms gracefulness, but she just does yoga to stay flexible. The punches and kick I did were just a means of self defense, since many people think they can take advantage of me because of my looks and gender. I dress like a tomboy to a least warn people I'm not one to be messed with but of course they all ignore my signs, and do what they do anyways, which would cause me to take up my own defense. I then put my left hand back on the pole and landed on my feet with a much grace I can. I then began to start dancing when a classical song had filled the room, I slowly stood up to the tips of my toes, and then began dancing losing myself in the vocal less music. Trying to forget the wretched event that had happen today.

When I told my Mom that I was down today because of the stupid jocks at my school making fun of me, that was slightly true but their was more to the story, that made me very confused.

When I was walking down the nature trail on my way to my mom's Cafe. I knew I should have drove to school, but my mom is very environmental friendly, and she doesn't like driving if everything is just was few walks distant. But, she hadn't plan that some jocks on the football team decide they wanted to harass me.

**(Flashback)**

"Hey guys, look it the snowy white haired elf." One of the jocks in the group of three pointed at Kendall as she just clutched her message bag tighter to her body. Not remember their names at the moment. She slowly growled, when two stood in front of her blocking her path.

" Hey were do you think you going?" a blonde one said, he then put his arm around her shoulder much to her dislike. The other one with black hair was at her other shoulder.

"Yeah we just want to talk to ya." He said, he eyes scrolling over her petite body. She glared daggers at both of them trying to shrug off their arms.

"Get off of me!" she slipped out of there grasped and tried to make a run for it before the leader of the group stopped and grabbed her by the front of her flannel. She started into the male's eyes. He looked down at her face then to the first button that was done.

"Hmm...I always wonder what under theses baggy clothes you always wear. He undid her first button, she try to struggle out of his grasp, growling wanting bite off his hand.

"Let go of me. NOW!" but of course the males did not listen, but as soon as he went to the third, his fingers then got a hold of the blue sapphire pendent around her neck.

"Hmm, I think this necklace would look better one of my girlfriends don't ya think, guys?" he chuckled, the two drones laughing also. The male then started to try and yank it off her neck but then felt a spark of electricity hit his hand, causing him to let go, holding his hand.

"What the heck?" After he had left go, Kendall connected her small fist to the side of his face, and the forced cause him to fall to the ground clutching his face, cursing at her. His buddy didn't like that very much. They both charged at her, she slide into a defense pose ready to take the two muscular males on, but just before fist flew, they were interrupted.

" Hey, what going on here?" A deep voice called out. They all stop to see a man dress in all black as if he was going to a funeral. The scent got off of him was pure wilderness.

The leader of the three got off the floor, and glared at the man.

"None, of your damn business, man." he scoffed and turned away from the mysterious man and glared down at me.

"Now where were we?" he said smugly and grabbed a hold of Kendall's necklace. The other to well muscular jocks grabbed her arms.

"No! Let it go!" she struggled and tightly closed her eyes, not wanting to see what happens next. But, then she didn't feel hands one her. She slowly opened her eyes to see that the man in all black, had two of the jock somewhat unconscious on the ground.

Leaving the leader of the group and him on a stare down.

"Hey, man what the hell is your problem!" the leader yelled. The name had finally came two her, the ginger haired male was named, Aaron Cove. Yes, he was the player at school and an all around jerk. He gets away with anything, because his father is the head coach and principle of their school. Yes, Kendall knew the male had a ego but she didn't know he would go against a very dangerous looking stranger. The man with his dark brown eyes looked over the two unconscious boys, and shrugged.

"They don't really need to be up to see this." he gave Aaron a sinister smirk. Kendall was debating weather to run or stay. She flinched in fear when the older males eyes landed on her.

"Hey, doll I think you better get out of her before your thrown into this mix." Kendall stayed a little bit more. Thinking is this man going to kill a student at her school and she wasn't going to do anything about! But, then when she looked at Aaron she almost shrieked, after the ginger, bent down to pick up a rock he gripped on it and then, what rock materials formed all over Aaron body transforming him into a rock man. His eyes now glowing a bright red color turned to her.

"_**I think you better get out of her, snowy elf." **_ Shocked Kendall almost tripped before running off, to her mother's cafe she had to quickly change her face, into something different so her mother wouldn't suspect what had just happen in front of her eyes.

'They're Mutants too...weird' she thought calmly before entering the shop.

**-End flashback-**

The music then came to a slow stop, I inhaled and relaxed my body regaining my normal breathing. It was weird how I can gain my breath quicker then anything. But, then the father I never knew nor saw popped in my head. My mom told me that he had died in a house fire along with his belongings, my mom being the only one to make it out of alive because of him, But the only thing that was left of him was a necklace he gave my mom, and which she gave to me. I looked down and held the blue sapphire up; he must have been a hero. I actually felt a swell of pride in my heart just thinking about how great a man my father had to have been.

After I had showered and changed into my plaid green PJ pants and white tank top, I headed to my bed and flopped down on it. I looked at the clock to see that it was almost midnight. But I didn't care I was normally late for that school. My mom would be disappointed if it weren't for the fact that I'm a straight A student. Que another reason why I get picked on, a sigh left my lips.

I looked up to the ceiling thoughts going through my head.

What did that man want with jerk-face Aaron Cove, for one? And the scent that he had given of had evil in it.

I grabbed my pillow and threw it up and caught it, and snort.

"Smells like evil."

I turn to my alarm clocked and it read; 12:30. My stomach then made an almost scary growl.

"Man, I'm starving!" I hopped out of bed, and ran downstairs to the kitchen, where I saw my mother sitting down looking at what looked to be a photo.

"Hey, Ma whats up?" I asked, and smiled at her. She looked up at me, and wiped her eyes, already I can tell she was crying.

'Was it because of that picture.' I tried to get a look at it, but she quickly hide it from me before I could see.

"Hey, babe hows it going wait," she turn to the microwave and read the clock. "Kendall Logan! Its way past your bed time you have school tomorrow." I rolled my eyes, but quickly stopped when she send me a killer look. I put my hands up in surrender from her gaze.

"Ma, come on I'm about to turn 18, and that mean a legal adult, and plus today Thursday, and Fridays are senior can come in late day," she rose a brow "Ma! I'm serious." she just nodded. I really don't know why she cares so much I am a almost straight A student.

My mom just shook her head, she put the mysterious photo in her pocket. I pulled out some frozen left-over tofu lasagna and a pitcher full of homemade apple juice. I walked over to the microwave and place it in for about 8 min to defrost and cook. As the hum from the microwave began I turned around to look at my mom.

"So...Ma what on that picture?" I crossed my arms and took a sip out of he dark color apple juice. My mom had her back to me but I can see her tense at my question. I her her breathe out, before turning to me.

"Oh, just a picture of you when you were so tiny and naked! In the tub." she gushed out. I winced, and groaned out.

"Mom!" she began to chuckle. But for some reason it seem that was a cover up, I mentally shrugged if it that secretive why should I care.

I turned back to the lasagna and watch as the turntable allowed it to cook.

_**Ding Dong**_

I pushed myself off the corner and began walking to the door.

"I got it." I groaned. As I reached closer to the door, a familiar sent invaded my nose. I yipped toed slightly to look through the peek-hole.

And came across to see the man from before. I quickly backed away from the door. My mom looked at me strangely, as I the door ring echoed the house.

"Kendall, what in blazes are you doing," she got up and was about to open the door but I grabbed her hand before she got the chance.

"No Ma, wait there a man out there!" I whispered my eyes slightly wide.

'Crap what if hes back to try and kill me for knowing what he and Aaron are?' I thought hastily, My mom laughed at me.

"Uh, yes dear its and man...and why is that a big deal?" 'Crap am I going to have to tell her the truth?' I looked around nervously.

"M-ma there something I gotta tell you..." the door bell went off for like the fourth time. Before I heard footsteps vanishing. The breath that I was holding in finally released. I quickly let go of my mom's arm.

"Uh...Nevermind," the beeping of the microwave went off. "I'll just be in the kitchen." I scurried away before my mom got a chance to question me.

Behind the comer of the kitchen where my mom couldn't see me, I shook my head.

'I don't think I want to tell her what I am any time soon.'

**-Storm-**

The girl is strange sometimes, I finally unlocked the door to find out that the man behind it was long gone. I shook my head and wondered if it was someone to report that Kendall's been missing school again. Yes that girl is a genius, but to lazy for her own good.

Closing the door back and locking it. I headed up the stair up to my room. By time I got up there, I stopped when my hand was just above the knob.

The light in the house had suddenly turned out, leaving upstairs a pitch of darkness well except from the moonlight from the end of the hallway.

"What the feakin heck!" I heard Kendall yell. I made my way towards the stairs. But stopped when the was a shadow at the window. I quickly turned around, to see nothing but the moon. My mind then quickly went on urgent and alert. I quickly and carefully ran down the stairs when I made it there I saw in the kitchen looking through the drawers.

"Hey, Ma do you remember were we put the candles and matches?" she asked.

"The draw to the left." I answered her and walked into the kitchen with her. When she had finally found it she lit up 5 candles I help her place them around the the kitchen and living room area.

As me and her sat down in the living room her holding a bowl of lasagna and sip ever so often of her juice.

"So what you think caused this?" She asked me. I just shrugged, taking a sip of her juice when she had put it down she glared at me. But I just smirked, and we both began to laugh. For a little while that all we did was just joke around and talk.

When Kendall began to laugh loudly, I was surprise when she flash me irregular sharp canines. Flashed of Logan came to my head. When ever he laughed, they would show but more define then my daughters.

I then began to study Kendall.

'Is it that she is a mutant also.' I rally think it was time to ask her she'll be going off in the real harsh world soon, I want her to know how to control and keep at bay her powers if she had any. I notice when she gets emotional she the clouds don't go gray or rain pelts them like I do. So it seem she didn't in inherit my powers.

Did she in inherit Logan's?

I was about to speak to her before a sound of a broken window echo the house. Kendall stopped eaten and quickly stood up me after her.

"What the..." she slowly began walking to where the noise came from. I quickly reached out to grabbed her arm.

"Kendall no, it might be dangerous stay put." I ordered, her but her defiance didn't seem to want to listen.

"Mom, come on I can protect myself, if I can fend myself from guys twice my size on a daily basis I can-" but she quickly stopped her, head then cocked to the stairwell.

I looked at her strangely 'What did she mean she fight off males on a daily basis" Worry got over me. I was about to question her when I heard echoing of heavy footsteps.

Panic rushed in me.

'Someones in the house!' I screamed in my head. But, quickly kick my self into mother bear mode. I yanked Kendall and began running to the front door. I quickly open and pushed Kendall out first, she stumbled a couple of times from the force of my push but quickly spun around.

"Mom, What are you doing?" she shouted. Trying to run back to the door, but I quickly shut it, and locked it. I felt he beat at the door yelling, I was very amazed at how strong her punches are maybe she was like Logan.

I turned around from the door, and to scan the semi dark room. I called the winds into the house to allow me to fly so I can search fast. Just as I was about to fly up stairs, and heavy figure, flung at me, and caused me and it to land onto the kitchen table instantly breaking the legs.

I groan in pain from the impact but as I recover, a large rough hand gripped around my neck. My own hands immediately flew up to try to scratch off the hand. I got see better look at the fiend who was trying to squeeze ox gen out of me.

He was male with thick sideburns, and shoulder length dirty blonde hair. His cold green smiled at me.

"Aw the little storm witch can breathe?" he wickedly grinned at me. Anger quickly rose in me and I summon a strong gust of wind to knock him off with successfully worked I quickly got up and tried to get away from him, I notice that the candles in the kitchen were knocked over causing and the fire began to rise, smoke instantly filled the house. I looked over at to where the mysterious man had been , but he wasn't there.

I heedfully looked around. As I was backing up my back had hit something hard, I turned to look up to see it had been the said male. He smirked at me again and quickly raised his hand up and it connected to my cheek, causing me to fall on the floor. As I was trying to crawl away from him he stood over me and was about to kick my stomach. Into I heard a crash at the front door. I rolled over to see Kendall there, he chest heaving.

"Hey, A-hole get away from my mom!" she shouted, I looked down to her hand she was holding a thick branch.

The blonde man looked at Kendall, and what I can see was amusement.

"Ha, Your the girl that was going to get gang raped by those teenage jocks." My heart sunk when I heard that.

'What has my daughter been going through?' While the man was distracted, with all my might kicked him in the kneecap causing him to roar in pain, and fall backwards. I hopped to my feet and ran to Kendall she dropped the stick and hugged me.

"Mama!" I kissed her on the head. The whole time the house now up in a blaze. I quickly rushed out with and we both began to run to my car. But quickly remember I left my keys in there.

"No! My keys." Kendall looked over at me before she shot back towards the house. She ran in there before I could have catch her. A wall of fire block my path.

"KENDALL NO!"

**Well I'm done! Dang now I know how other writers feel when they say the stay up late writing. Bloody heck I need so sleep! But hey at least I finished, and please don't worry about spelling and crap like that I check some of it, but since I m so lazy. I stopped proof-reading it...**

**Anyways, Can anyone guess who the mysterious person is? **

**Will Ororo get to see the man she missed for so long?**

**Well stay tone to find out.**

**More Info:**

**Kendall Logan Munroe: I gave her personality to be a lay-back, lazy and sarcastic girl. I just didn't want her to be just a replica of her parents. **

**She is my version of the real Kendall Logan. **


	3. Chapter 2: The Talk

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I've been very busy. But now I'm finishing up this chapter. **

**And maybe I should upload a chapter every weekend? Will that sound good, I will use the weekdays to plot the next chapters and write it all out on the weekends.**

** Yep,sounds perfect me. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own X-men or any of the character unless my Ocs...and the name Kendall Logan...Marvel actually owns that also I just own the new design of the character Kendall Logan**

**|.|**

**|.|**

**|.|**

**Chapter Two:**

"**The Talk."**

-Kendall-

You ever stop and think that what ; you are doing might be the most stupidest thing that you had ever done?

Well, that thought is coursing through my mind as I dodge the many flames that are attempting to lick my skin. And to top it all, my socks are now sporting many holes. I cursed as I stepped on a piece of ember.

Jumping on one foot brushing of my other. The keys were in the kitchen, and that was very much trashed.

"Well I better hurry and find them." I mumbled to myself. I began searching under the broken table, sweat beading down my forehead. I then began to cough hard. Now on my knees I ran my hand trying to find them.

"Where are those freaking keys!" I yelled. Dang, I'm going to die in here if I don't hurry. I slowly slid to a low cabinet and laid my back against it. Bring my shirt up to block out some of the black smoke. But, then something had caught my eye, a black figure walking towards me...my eyes widen.

"Oh, darlin' you caught yourself a terrible cough?," he then lift his arm uncovering what I have been searching for.

"Looking for these?" showing his pointed canines in a sinister smirk. I growled at the man. Before I pushed up off the cabinet getting to my feet.

We circled, similar two predators. Yes, he may have the upper hand, for being way taller then me and having much more muscle mass than me.

_But, Hey..._

I didn't get into fights with jocks for my own health.

Thinking fast, I grabbed a piece of the broken table, and chucked at him. Which he just easily, caught and tossed it to the side.

That little distraction actually gave me a chance to make a run for it. I tried to go around him using my speed but he was a little faster than I was counting on and caught me by the back of my shirt. He lifted me up to his face my feet dangling a foot from the ground.

"Where do you think you going little Missy? Let me be a gentleman and show you out!" With great momentum he threw me across to the other room. I tumbled and rolled to a stop by the coffee table.

"Oww..." I groaned, and felt blood run down my cheek and my wrist hurt like hell!

_**Well I guess this guy means business.**_

I heard his boots as he came towards me, I rolled over to see him standing a foot away from me. He crouched down a little above me and smirked.

"Yer, wondering why I would throw such a small girl like you like that?" I just looked up at him my pale blue eyes sending him daggers.

_**No I'm not. I wouldn't really put it pass ya. **_I stated in my head.

"Well, look here..." he brought a finger to the cut on my face and wipe the blood away, as soon as his finger left my cheek it began to tingle. I brought my once hurting wrist to my face and felt nothing but smooth skin. I rotated my wrist around it felt normal again.

"D-do I have healing power too?" I asked mostly myself. The blonde man grinned at me. He grabbed me by my shoulder lifting me to my feet, as soon as they touch the ground, I pushed away from him separating to make room between the both of us. Not letting my guard down I crossed my arms and walked around him, it is getting very hot in here and ceiling is starting to fall around us. I have to find a way out here and hurry to my mom, but first I need those keys.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Glaring as hard as I can at the man. He also began to circle around, _**deja vu**_.

"You really don't need to know you not going to be up for long to know." He growled out then pounced at me. I quickly jump to the side rolling over flames burning my bare arms. Hissing in pain, I held my arm as I scurried to my feet, just in time to raise my knee up, hitting the approaching man in the groin, causing him to instantly fall to his knees groaning. While he was crouching I reached in the chest pocket of the coat, were my mom's keys were.

"You little wench!" he growled and was about to lounge at me but, my bed miraculously came crashing down right on top of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes!" I shouted and I tried to make a run for the door, but it was blocked by other falling support beams. I had to get out of here and fast! Turning around I made a mad dash up the stairs that were damaged but I was still able to climb them. The window that was broken, by the blonde guy was open, I walked over to the edge. It was a rather long drop and there were bushes,but they're my Mom's rose bushes...

_**I don't even think my healing powers from preventing the pain of this jump. **_

"Well it now or never." Taking a few deep breaths I bolted out the window, screaming all the way down until I landed right into the prickly thorn bushes. I rolled out of them and moaned in pain, it hurts to move. I can feel the cuts on my body leaking blood as other healed.

Just then I heard my Mother's distressed voice shout my name, then followed by a loud boom of thunder.

"Kendall!, Oh, my baby no!" She cried; rain began to pour down on us. Rushing over to my weak body lifting my upper half up, she held my face in her shaking hands. She then began to cry in my slight syringed hair.

"Baby, no your all I have p-please...n-no... your all I have left." After that I began to get feeling in me hand and raised it up still a little weak and tapped her shoulder. She looked down at me with tear filled, wide eyes.

"Uh, Ma...I really think we should get ou-" she stopped me when she hugged my tightly to her. It hurt a little but, I had ignore the pain, for her.

"Kendall you okay, oh Baby! I love please don't ever do that again." she said that last part sternly. I nodded.

"Okay, Mama."

She then helped me up to my damaged socked feet and we rushed as fast as we could to the car.

_**Its time for us to get the hell out of here. **_

***_The car ride now heading out of North Carolina_***

Ororo and her daughter Kendall sat in the car in silence, because Kendall had fallen asleep. Both looking in bad shape. Well, Ororo had a little cuts and bruises, messy hair, and ripped and dirty clothing as Kendall just had the messy hair and damaged cloths. Which got the weather witch thinking

**'How can Kendall not get a scratch on her after jumping out a window into her rose garden.'** Then it all started to calculate in her head. See gripped the steering tightly.

'**Kendall is a mutant...I know she is," **She looked over at said girl. "**But, why has she not told me?" **

Not standing the silence for much longer, Storm reached over and turn on the radio, sweet soothing sound of jazz filled the care, calming down Ororo's distressed nerves.

As if it was a rooster at a barn, the jazz music caused Kendall to widely open her slightly red eyes, and groan.

"Ma! Come on, you know I hate jazz music." She gripped her head in exaggerated agony. Normally the young white haired girl's mother would roll her eyes and chuckle at her daughters antics , but there something very important on Storm's mind that she is thinking really hard on, she was in a daze of some sort, only paying attention to the road, as many thick rows of trees pass by.

Kendall couldn't take it any more and open the arm rest where they keep their CDs, and smiled widely when she found her most favorite and new one, and started to set it up.

Ororo was then jumped the music started.

**_Ain't another woman that could take your spot __my looooove!_**

The older woman, finally snapped out of her daze and glared at her daughter who began bobbing her head to the music.

"Kendall." she growled out, her daughter not hearing.

Ororo pick up the CD case.

"Punk goes Pop?" Sighing Ororo put the disk case down, shaking her head.

After what Ororo had hope was the last song, her stomach then had growled in hunger. Looking out she spotted a sign that was advertising a 'Miller's Diner and Motel', about 25 minutes away.

That would be good. Because Ororo had decided, that North Carolina wasn't safe for them anymore. Kendall never ask why because she was asleep when she had come up with the decision.

Storm was still confused as of why Sabertooth attacked them. She hasn't seen him since she was in the X-men and he attacked Logan on one occasion. Maybe, he was trying to tie loose ends, and to get back at Logan track her down to kidnap or kill her. But, then other thing popped in Ororo head and those thoughts involved a large number of Kendall.

**. . .**

Ororo pulled up to the an old looking bullet trailer diner, with a small motel in the background.

"Well, this is it..." Ororo said. Kendall looked over at her Mother and shrugged her shoulder got out of the car, she began to stretch.

She was really happy they stopped at their Cafe. There they gotten some clothes and pairs of shoes that they leave at the Cafe when one of them would crash in the back when it would be a blizzard and they can't travel home, due to it. Ororo took all the money out of the safe. She had about 600 dollars on her enough for them to last while she tries to figure things out.

After getting a small room, that Kendall could have sworn she smelt dead rats. The women refreshed themselves in the bathrooms and had gotten dressed.

Kendall laid on the bed after she was done fixing her hair into a side ponytail and dressing, she was wearing a navy blue hoodie and some light washed skinny jeans with her worn out black converses. While her mom was fixing her hair in the bathroom , she was looking uninterested at the T.V. that only had about 5 channels, and most were shopping or sports channels. Yes, she maybe somewhat of a tomboy, but she hated watching sports, she was more of a CSI and Criminal Minds kind of girl. While she was almost about to die of boredom. Her stomach growled. She gripped it and began to roll around on the springy mattress.

"Mommy!~My I hungry!" she sounded like a little child. She only did it to annoy her mom. Ororo rolled her eyes as she finally exit the restroom. She had put the long thick white mane into a ponytail, she was wearing a black peacoat, with tan pants, and heeled snow boots. The weather witch grabbed her tote bag, and began heading toward the door.

"Come on child." she smiled, Kendall jumped of the bed and walked out with her mom closing the door after them.

**-Kendall-**

My mother and I entered the small diner, and instantly the delicious smell of pancakes and coffee hit my noes. I had to resist to moan, from the aromas. My mom then found to seats in a corner of the diner and we sat down.

"So Kendall how do you feel?" Randomly my mom had asked me. I just looked at the different items on the menu, and shrugged.

"I don't know what to feel beside hungry, Mom." I drawled out. I brought my hand up, and tapped the table in a beat with my black nail polish that was slightly chipped. Mom looked at me for a while and I heard a small sigh leave her lips.

"Kendall..." she said lowly, as if not wanting to other customers in the place hear. **There is only three truckers at the booth, talking about the latest news. **

I drew my eyebrows together in confusion about why; she talking so low. Then her hand reached out and grabbed mine, I raised an eyebrow.

"Honey, we need to talk..."

"About what...?"

"Everything."

I let out a nervous cough, and looked around.

"What like school, grades, boys?" but she just shook her head. Then looked me dead in the eye.

"No, your _**powers**_." At that I pulled my hand away from hers and just nervously looked at her, I almost couldn't have felt my self shaking. But, just in time the waitress had finally showed, up my mom took her attention off of me and to the mid-aged blonde woman holding a coffee pot.

"Well hello there , my names Donna, how may I help ya'll today?" she asked pouring us each a cup. Changing the subject I quickly ordered the 3-stacked pancakes, a vegetarian omelet and a glass of water. My mom just ordered the omelet and water. After jotting down are orders she left, but not before my mom asked for some creamers.

For awhile we didn't talk until Donna dropped off are breakfast, but after that we still ate in silence, but after my mom had finished her omelet and as she was just sipping her coffee that she talked to me.

"Kendall, now where were we...Oh yes! Your mutant powers." I instantly dropped my fork and wiped my face taking a sip of my water. I looked at the table, before stuttering out.

"Are...Are y-you going to send me away?" Not looking at her face, it was silent, before she let out a roar of laughter.

Shocked I shoot my head up and looked at her, my eyes wide with confusion.

After a few moments her laughter died down when she looked at my face, she then tilted her head.

"Kendall...your serious?" I shrugged. But why didn't she think that I was serious. I heard that parent who find out that their child is a muntant. Most of the time they are ditched and the lucky ones stay, but never stray away from the mocking and harassment. My mom fixed her ponytail before slightly leaning over the table.

"Kendall, I would never send you away from me." she stated seriously. I looked up at her.

"Why not, I'm different I'm not even human."

"Kendall..."

"No, Mom you don't understand how its like to feel such power in you, that you know the world, is just going to down you for the rest of my life. I mean come on look at my hair and eyes. You don't see many black girls walking around with it and it all begin legit." After my short speech I pushed my unfinished pancake away. My Mom looked down at the table and shook her head, before popping me on the top of my head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I looked up a her warm smile.

"Baby, if you would have let me finished," she propped her head up with he hand and whispered.

"I'm a mutant too." it took a couple of minutes to kick in...

"**WHAT!"**

:

:

**Well folks I'm done, and let me say sorry for the long wait, and that it was a little shorter than I planned it, but I hop its good. I'm actually hoping that I can find a Beta Reader or if anyone is interested just PM me. And next week I'll post the story a little longer! Its just today I went to go see Skyfall...it was very nice I liked it a lot. But onward...**

**-Finally Storm and Kendall left the burning house...but are they safe?**

**-Kendall discovered a new power!**

**-And finally Storm told her daughter a bit of information about herself, but still not the main ingredient(Kendall's Father!).**

**-What will they do next, will Storm go back to her past to keep her daughter safe, but at the same time open closed wounds?**

**Well Tune in Next Time! **

**Please leave a Review! **

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Back home with a Surprise

**Hey Guys! Well I'm back with a new installment of 'Lighting Flash'. Sorry it takes me super long to publish a chapter, but, My computer broke on me...and its messing up my schedule to publish my stories, my recent one was shorter than I wanted it to be, because I wanted you guys to have a chapter while I finish my schoolwork. But this chapter is going to be longer, and I hope that you guys can be more patient with me because the longer you wait the better and longer the chapters will be.**

**And before I start this chapter I would like to give a shout-out and thank you to those who are supporting my story. **

**And a big thank you to ****Beautiful Storm Munroe**** for**** being basically my new and first beta-reader!**

**-Thanks! **

**Disclaimers: I don't own and probably never will own anything Marvel, that's all Stan Lee. But I do own the title and plot of this story.**

**!Warning!- I might start using some stuff from the X-men:United and X-men-Last Stand...I'm not completely sure...Oh! And also the 'relationships/interactions' and ages of some characters will be change so it can fit into my story. **

_**Sorry If you don't like it, just tell me and I'll see what I can do.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Three**

"**Back home with a Surprise."**

**-Kendall-**

**Wow, biggest bomb that's ever been dropped between My mother and I. Well aside from if she confesses I'm adopted, but I really don't think that highly possible. **

She just stared at me for a while across the small square table. I was very much speechless about the whole thing.

**She's a Mutant...**

**Just like me...**

I reach over and grabbed my glass of water and took a few sips, then placing the glass cup back down on the table. I brushed my bangs from my eye, and nodded, before letting out a loud sigh.

" Wow, Ma..." I stared into her electric blue eyes. "So you've been a mutant this whole time and never bothered to tell me? Really, Mama I'm _seventeen_ years old you don't think that bit of information would have been very important?" I quiet my voice a little when I said mutant because one of the trucker guys who looked to be of Native American descent, kept peeking over at me and my mom. He really was horrible about being stealthy about it.

My mom gave me a small smile.

"Yes, I understand, Baby...I was wrong about not telling you sooner, but I wasn't even so sure that you even had powers to began with. I just thought that you just inherited my features." She says her smile grew. I couldn't help but giggle at that. I'm actually happy I came out looking like her. My mom is a beautiful lady, everyone in town thought so, a couple of time some guys would walk with me so they could get in my mothers good grace.

But, at the end they'll toss me to the side like a sack of turnips. No matter how pretty I look, my personality is a turn off to most of the male in our old town, they go for the Southern bell, pie baking, sweet talking kind of girls. Not the geeky, lazy, sarcastic, and boring girls. That's population..._**me**_.

But, anyways back to the talk me and my mom are having.

Looks are a thing I inherited from my mom, but what about her powers?

"Mom" She looked over at me after asking Donna for another cup of coffee. I waited till the blonde waitress left with are dirty dishes before asking. "So what is your power or ability anyways mom?" She gave me a 'hmm' before, snapping her fingers.

"Kendall look out that back window." Nodding my head I turned toward the window she pointed at. Outside it was still foggy giving off a 'Twilight' the movie feel to it. I really couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. I turn back at and looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"I don't see nothin'?" She smirked at me a motion me with her finger to turn back around. I my already raised eyebrow went higher as I looked at the foggy outdoors to see it that the wind began to push and move the fog, causing it to form, a rabbits, then switched to music note, and ending with a music note. I quickly spun around to look at my mom, but stopped when I could have sworn I had seen her eyes had gone completely white. She then gave me a warm smile.

"I control the weather, and other things such a wind." Wow...my mom has officially became the most coolest mom ever!

"Man! I wish I had that," a murmured and crossed my arms pouting. Not noticing the confusion that had crossed my Mothers face. "The only thing I have, is the abilities of a dog and a few extras." I mean come on! That basically the only thing I could do I'm just like Catwoman from Batman comics I had read a long time ago. Except, I seemed to have taking the 'spirit' of a dog.

After I had said that, my mom brows furred together. Donna came by and handed my mom her coffee and the bill.

"I hope ya'll ladies had a nice day!" and she went on her merry way. Mom began sipping on her steaming cup of coffee, with her thinking face. After setting the cup down she looked at me, brows still furred.

"Kendall, what do you mean about, having 'dog' abilities?" she asked. I began to explain to her, that I can smell from far distances, I can climb, run, and jump better then anyone in my class. And that I had recently found out that I have healing powers. "You know now that I look back at it, I have pretty cool powers too." I said smirking to myself. My mom didn't laugh at my joke and that concerned me.

"Hey, Mama whats wrong?" I asked, she just shook her head.

"Nothing Baby...I'm fine." I nodded my head. I don't believe her but, shrugged it off anyways. After my mom was done with her cup and paid the bill we began to get ready to leave. As we are walking at the door the Native American individual got up also. And followed us out. We went back to the motel room a straighten up as much as we can and grabbed are stuff and left.

We had basically just use the motel for cleaning ourselves up.

When we arrived to car I looked over at my mom and asked.

"So where are we heading next, Ma?" We both got into are seats and bucked up, my Mom started the engine, and began pulling off. She turned to me and said.

"We are going to see some old 'family' of mine in New York."

Groaning I turned over and looked out the window, but before we completely pulled out of the rest-stop area, the same stalker trucker, looked over at me and smirked, showing me pearly white teeth, and dare I say, one of his eye flashed red at me...

**-Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Children (2 1/2 days later)-**

Charles Xavier, looked out his window the trees blew in the cold winds. Winter is coming right around the corner. He watch as the younger children that attended the school were all playing around, some in coats and scarf, but others are immune to the cold weathers. He watch as a boy kicked the soccer ball, and amazingly it shot about 60 feet in the air and went over the gate of the school.

Shaking his bald head, Charles chuckled.

Using an analog stick connected to his wheelchair, he left his desk and began to proceed out the door. While he was riding down the quiet halls, he began to think about somethings that had been bothering him lately. And, the all revolved around on person.

_Ororo..._

Charles hasn't seen or heard from his 'daughter' in almost 18 years. He hasn't used Cerebo to locate her either because he felt that she wasn't very far away, but enough to get across that she wanted to be alone. He was lucky back then when she first had left that he called the bank and gave her enough money to survive in the world, until she could find a home and a well-paying job.

He was still stumped as to why she had just ran off. But, his main though had to have been a certain feral mutant that drops by at random. Maybe he was the main reason, at first Charles had thought that Wolverine was been abusive towards Ororo, but the two were so sweet on one another that Logan would've stolen the moon for her. He loved her to dearly, of course he wouldn't show PDA, unless to show unwanted males that Ororo belongs to him.

But, still Charles couldn't find the motivate of Ororo running away.

While he was thinking Charles has rode down the hall towards the one room that the children were forbidden to enter.

The Greenhouse...

Ororo would spend most of her days in the room, watering, planting, examining all the plants that she had grown and some Charles had already had planted. He steered his way over towards the water kettle, and use the sink in the room to fill it up before he began to water the thirsty plants. When he had rode up to a patch of violets, he stopped watering and just stared at the dark purple flowers. He reached over and softly petted the petals.

"You little fellows are what my daughter use to spend most of her time taking care of in this whole greenhouse area." He smiled sadly.

But, then all of a sudden the door had open revealing a woman with short red hair, her green-eyes wide, she was slightly out of breathe.

"Jean, What is it ,my dear?" The said red head swallowed before speaking.

"Professor you have to come and see this."

Nodding the Professor, set down the water kettle, before following Jean out.

**~~.~.~~.~~**

Ororo and Kendall both sat in the car in silence they've been driving for almost a two days. Ororo was getting restless as they neared their destination. But, Kendall no she was getting agitated sitting in the car and if a song that she dislike tuned on. She will try to get out of the car, once she even tried to jump out.

But now she has seem to calm down and watch all the trees they past by. The younger white haired female turned over to her mother. Kendall was confused as to who she had meant about 'old family'. When Kendall was younger she asked her mother if she had any grandparents. Her mother had said that when she was younger her parents died in a accident, causing her to become an orphan until a man came by and adopted her and from then on became more of a father to her then her biological one.

**'Maybe that's who she was talking about?' **Kendall thought to herself she then reached into her mom's bag and pulled out a stick of gum and began chewing.

As they drove down a dirt path, Ororo took a right, the car was then stopped by a large gate, with 'X' in the middle of it.

"Ooh...Fancy." Kendall commented. Ororo turned to her daughter, who was looking at the gate with a raised eyebrow.

"Well this is it." Ororo said. Kendall turned to her mother.

"Wow, Ma your serious, your family must be very very wealthy." Ororo just nodded. When she started the car again a moved forward the gate moved open automatically. And to her surprise again, Kendall saw what had to the most biggest home she seen in person, because others where on the television.

**'It was like almost like a miniature castle!' **Fascination and awe was all over the teens caramel colored face. She was to shock to notice that her mother, was fidgeting in her seat.

**'Well the truth was bound to come out anyways...I just hope Logan is around.' **Ororo bit her lip as she turned and parked. In front of the stairwell.

Turning the car off. The white haired haired beauty took deep breathes. She fix her hair and then looked in the rear view mirror, to see if she was decent. Satisfied with the results she nervously smiled at herself.

"Alright Kendall, here we are, my old home." She grabbed her bag then got out of the car. Ororo couldn't help but, breathe in the air that, brought a small smile to her full lips. Kendall later got out of the car. She no longer seem to be in a faze. She was now just surveying the place, with curious pale blue eyes.

Both mother and daughter began to walk toward the entry, Kendall stuff her hands in her hoodie's pocket. She stopped and looked up at a statue of a knight.

"Heh, this just only adding to the cool medieval thing going on."

"**Thank you, my mother had wanted guest to think that." **

Kendall froze. And turned around Ororo was no where to be found, but Kendall notice that the doors where open.

"Who said that?" she asked herself.

"**Oh, my dear you will meet me very soon." **Kendall raised a slender white eyebrow.

'So your in my head?'

"**Yes."**

'How are you going that?'

**In due time you will kno-**

"Kendall!" The teen stopped the conversation in her head to look over at her mother who signaled her to follow. Still a little puzzled, Kendall caught up with her mother.

Down the hall as they were walking, they passed many doors. The inside is a little more modern then the outside, Kendall had thought. Just then as they were walking they heard voices coming near them. Ororo stopped with the owner of the voice became visible.

Kendall just looked at them.

One was a woman and the other a man. They seemed to be having a interesting conversation, and from what Kendall is understanding it is about some lady called, _Storm_.

When the woman with fiery red hair was about to comment on what the male with red shades had said. Her green eyes turned over, to Ororo and Kendall. The woman just stared, Kendall was getting slight uncomfortable, remembering what some of the kids a school would do to her. But the woman stare was not in confusion but in utter shock. The man notice that his companion was not responding and turn to what she was looking at doing a double take her stared at us also, the same look as the except with a bit of anger. Kendall frowned what the heck was this guy angry about, and what was he even doing here.

**Must be a servant or something.' **Kendall thought. Slightly uneasy about the stair she turn to speak to he mother but, was taken back when she saw tears dripping from her mother's eyes. Scared, Kendall grabbed her mother's arm, as she dropped her bag.

"Ma! What wrong who are they?" after those word left Kendall's mouth, the pretty red haired woman, began running over toward her mom.

"Ororo!" she exclaimed. She wrapped her arms tightly around around the slightly shorter white haired woman. Ororo tears now streaming down her face, she then brought her arms up and wrapped her arms around the other woman.

"Jean!" and then it was the redhead woman's turn to cry.

Kendall just stood back and watch the two hugging and crying women. Not knowing what to say and not wanting to ruin the moment they seem to be having. She then heard heavier steps and turn to look at the man with the red shades and brunette hair. He stood next to Kendall as he watch the women hug. His arms crossed and his mouth in a thin line.

What had seem like hours the women finally pull away. But not letting each other go.

"Oh, Ororo I can't believe that its really you, you change so much!" The woman by the name 'Jean' pointed out. Ororo nodded.

"You changed too..." she smiled, wiping stray tears from her eyes. Ororo eyes then turned upon the silent man beside her daughter.

"Scott..." Then man was silent before he quickly gave a.

"Hello, Ororo." then after that he turned and walked down a hall and up a large stairway. Hurt flashed on Ororo face, Jean noticing quickly, grabbed Ororo arm.

"Ororo! Come on Professor and the other will be very happy to see you." The woman began to drag Kendall's mom towards the way the man by the name 'Scott' had went. Nobody seem to notice Kendall standing there with he hands in her pocket. When the woman began to walk Kendall followed as she was trying to get what had just happen and whats going on.

The three woman had made it to a large door. Kendall stared at not uttering a word just watching the scene before her.

Jean knocked on the door and it open revealing a bald man behind a desk, with Scott standing next to him looking out the window.

The man had a warm smile on his face.

"Welcome home, Daughter." Kendall looked confused before, her mother spoke.

"I-its good to be home..._**Father...**_" Shock crossed Kendall's face, her pale blue eyes widen.

"What!?" She exclaimed. She blushed when all eyes where on her. She was good at not being notice or acknowledge until know.

**'Great...' **

"**Don't fret child."**

**'You again, who are you!'**

"**I'm the man your mother has called Father." **

The inner conversation ended, when Kendall brought her eyes to look at the man.

"It you who was in my head?" She asked. The other three in the room just sat back and listen. The bald man, nodded his head. He then pulled back and began to wheel his chair over to her.

"Yes, it is me who was talking to you, I was using an ability, I'm a telepathic." Kendall nodded, she seen and heard stranger things. Xavier then continued.

"Kendall, my dear, why don't you go to the kitchen area, I sense you are hungry." Before Kendall could open her mouth he stomach gave out a loud growling noise, causing her to blush and chuckle. Her mother smiled at her and rubbed her back.

"Why thank you, sir...um where is it?" Xavier gave her the direction before she left she had asked her mom if she wanted something shaking her head Ororo declined the offer.

"No, honey, but make sure you try not to eat my father out of house and home." Kendall winked and ran off out the door. Once she was down the stairs. She couldn't help but wonder how was she able to be so laid-back about everything she, had a right to demand to know what is going, but the bald man didn't seem like a threat to her. But she'll start asking question once she satisfy her hunger.

The old man couldn't help but chuckle at the girl. He turned to Ororo.

"Well Love, it seems you have a lot to explain, Ororo." The white haired beauty nodded and began to tell them of her time away.

**Welp! I'm done with this I made it a 1000+ words longer then the previous one, because just 2,000 isn't enough for me. Well anyways I hope you had like it. **

**And to tell you know for a while the story is going to be centered around Kendall and the people she meets. Because her father not going to show up until a couple of more chapters, and when he does. **

**ROLO time/Drama Bomb!...plus I hope the story and my writing skills will get better.**

**-Ciao~!**


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting the Students

**Well, here is chapter 4 of Lighting Flash! I will like to thank those who support my story,**

**~Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own and probably never will own anything Marvel, that's all Stan Lee. But I do own the title and plot of this story.**

**!Warning!- I might start using some stuff from the X-men:United and X-men-Last Stand...I'm not completely sure...Oh! And also the 'relationships/interactions' and ages of some characters will be change so it can fit into my story. **

_**Sorry If you don't like it, just tell me and I'll see what I can do.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter Four**

"**Meeting the students"**

As Kendall walked down the long hallway whistling a tune she threw he hood over her head covering she white locks, she began to think about the giant loop that her life has made, there was so much going on in her strange life. She had just found out that her mother was a mutant and the adoptive daughter to a rich guy in a wheelchair, and oh don't forget the part about some crazy man tried to kill her and burned down her house. But still she couldn't help but think...Why is she so chilled about it?

Sighing she shook her head.

"What other secrets are going to be revealed I'm guessing that its most likely going to be more extravagant then the previous ones?"

While she was walking she was not paying attention when a tall male walked out of the room carrying a stack of thick books. Before she knew it she collided into his back and fell landing on her bum. Then male who was carrying the books didn't even seem to wobble at the accident, but was startled.

.

"О нет, я очень жалею, человек!»O-oh-no I'm very sorry person!"

.

he stumbled in Russian. Kendall still on the ground waved her hand to brush the apologize away, but stopped when the Russian male brought his hand out to help her.

Pushing away the arm away in a gentle manner and getting up on her own.

"No, Its okay your carrying books you don't-" she stopped in mid-sentence when she had gotten a good look at the Russian, and for a short story, she was in a daze, she looked up at how tall he was easily towering over her 5'4 stature. She then began to study him, he had short dark hair that spiked slightly and warm brown eyes, her eye then study his very muscular arms, she then smiled.

"Wow! Man you have huge muscles are you a bodybuilder or something?" She poked his arms causing his neck to heat up. He then coughed into his fist to get her to stop poking him. Kendall heard it and jump back a little.

"Oh! Sorry for poking yah! I kinda do random things without knowing I'm doing it." She apologized. Peter nodded and gave her a shy smile.

"It is okay." He spoke with a thick Russian accent that made Kendall chuckle.

"Hey,I really like you accent." She gave him an award winning smile. Peter gulped he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Thank you, I-i like your smile." Now it was Kendall's turn to blush, she stuck her hands in her pocket she never been one to take complements from people other than her Ma and never would she think someone as handsome as the guy in front of her would either. But, speaking of which she didn't get his nor did she tell him hers.

"Erm, My name is Kendall Munroe." She stuck her hand out for him. The said male, balanced the books in his other hand and reached out to take hold of her small soft hand.

"And I'm Peter Rasputin." He spoke softly he had a small smile on his lips.

Kendall grinned.

"Well nice to meet you, Peter," She then looked at the thick books that he was still carrying.

"Hey, Peter do you want me to help you carry those books it the least I can do since I ran into you earlier."

Peter was going to decline her offer but, the look on her face made him sigh. He handed her two of the eight thick books he was carrying. Kendall pouted but couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"So where are we heading?" she asked. Peter thought for a minute before nodding his head forward.

"I vas actually going to drop these off in class room." Kendall stopped and looked up at the male confused.

"What this place is a school?" She asked. Peter looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, You are new student, yes?" Kendall shook her head. She was very confused, she was sure that this is mothers old home. Did her 'grandfather' have so much money that her turn his home into a school. What was the school and all boys school? She had only seen Peter and no other student. Well I mean it winter break maybe they left to go home to their family, like in one of those T.V shows.

"If your not a student then vhy are you here?" the tall male asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth my mother used to live here when she was younger, the man who owns this place his her adoptive father. " Peter was now confused, he never knew the Professor had children, but well he didn't know a lot about the professor hes only been in the school for four years.

"So you are not a mutant then?" That question stopped Kendall she almost dropped the books.

**'Why would he asked that, was it because my hair?' **She thought felt that he hoodie was still up covering her hair.

"W-why do you want to know?" she asked slightly defensively. Peter was a little taken back by the tone change and got sorta nervous, he looked down at the books.

"Vell, b-because this is the school for mutants."

Kendall stopped walking.

"What?"

"This is a school for mutants." he repeated.

Kendall stood there and thought for a while. She looked up at him and asked.

"Are you a mutant, Peter?" he slowly nodded his head. At his answer Kendall couldn't stop the big smile that spread on her lips.

"So this is really a school for mutants! That means that everyone the same here." she said the last part to herself. But, since Peter heard her he answered.

"Yes all of us the same we are all mutants in Xawier's School for the Gifted." He smiled. Kendall felt her heart skip a beat. She was so happy so much has been going on, she could just break out into a dance and the reason behind that dance is that she will no longer be bullied because she is different. She was about to say something to Peter, but was interrupted by a growl from her stomach. She brought the books closer to her chest and blushed.

"S-sorry I forgot that I was heading toward the kitchen area...umm..where is it actually?" Peter looked at her, he to notice that her blush made her very pretty. At that thought he instantly blushed.

"V-ve can drop the books off first then I can take you to the eating area, I think the others are their anyvays." He said thoughtfully. Kendall head snapped up.

"There's others here? I thought its winter break shouldn't they be home." Peter shook his head.

"Yes, but...some are orphans and do not have a home." **'Like me...' **Peter thought to himself. Kendall sensed his mood and nodded not saying more. Changing the subject she and him continued onward.

"Well I sure am hungry tho, plus I can not wait to meet the others," She used her free hand to push her hoodie back because it was kinda hot in the huge manor. Peter looked down and saw thick white and black tresses held in a messy side ponytail. Kendall looked up at him also, her big bright blue eyes met his warm brown ones. The two smiled at each other, with a faint blush on each of their cheeks.

**'I have a feeling he/shes going to be a very/wery nice friend.'** The two thought.

**~~~.~~~.~~~**

After dropping the books off in the classroom both Kendall and Peter walked out conversation, making small jokes, and just talking about each others likes and dislikes.

"So Peter, whats your favorite hobby?" Kendall asked with her hands in her hoodie's pockets. Peter blush and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I really like to sketch and drav." he said. Kendall nodded.

"That really cool I wish I could draw only thing I can draw are stick figures." She laughed and the tall teen joined her. The stopped in front of a large wooden door, Kendall sniffed the air and she could smell delicious food from behind the door.

"Mmm, whats ever behind this door smells delicious!" Peter looked confused he couldn't smell any food. But he shrugged and push open the door and he and Kendall walked in.

Upon them entering eight pairs of eyes snapped up at the two, Peter looked over at them nervously before waving at them, but Kendall seem to ignore there presences and ran straight toward the kitchen. And smiled when she saw plate with a tuna melt on it in a mini fridge looking thing she pulled out a bottled water and sat down at the nearest table. She then began taking huge bite out of the sandwich, moaning at how good it tasted.

"Peter! You got to try this!" when she open the cap of her water to take a sip she looked up and four people staring at her. Well one was a blue elf looking dude.

She gulped the water and looked over at Peter who was rubbing the back of his neck out of nervousness.

"Um, Peter who are they?" Kendall scan each of the persons who were staring at her. Three males on female.

Peter looked up at her, then at his four then back at her.

"These are my friends..."But he was cut off by the only girl, she was a brunette, but had a white streak in her hair.

"Hey mah names Rouge...hmm...you look kinda like someone ah know." Her eyes looked at her intently, Kendall took notice that she had a southern bell accent, But, just when she was about to speak a puff of smoke that smelt like sulfur and gunpowder appeared in front of me with also the blue fella.

"Helo, My name is Kurt Wanger it is nice to meet a fellow mutant!" He held his hand out for Kendall to shake, Kendall looked down at his hand and counted three fingers. Kurt look slight self-conscious and was about to draw his hand back, but was stopped when Kendall small brown hand shook his large blue one.

"Hello to you too,Kurt!"

The blue male smiled flashing her he large canines. Kendall eyes widen when she saw and couldn't not help but be fascinated.

"Wow, I like your canines Kurt, they look very...cute." She smiled at him and Kurt burst into a big grin, giving Kendall a better view. But they were interrupted by a snort. Kendall looked past Kurt to see a boy, he had slick back hair and he seemed to be playing with a flip cap lighter

**'They allow those at a School?' **Kendall thought.

He walked over to her also, he held his hand out for her.

"G'day, the names John." Kendall looked skeptical before smiling and reaching to take the just before she did he moved his hand out of the way causing Kendall to frown. John just burst out with laughter, Kendall was about to open her mouth when someone beat her to the punch.

A short haired blonde boy walked up and gave John a push.

"Hey man! That's not cool why do you always have to be a jerk?" Then both John and the blonde had a glaring contest. While the were at it Rouge walked up to Kendall.

"Sorry about that suga, they always act like this, but anyways the blonde boy name is Bobby." Kendall nodded in acknowledgment. Still mad at what John did, she dropped back down and bit into her sandwich. Grumbling to herself. While she was eating, see didn't notice what Kurt and Rouge where doing until they grabbed their plates of food and sat down right across from her. She looked at them puzzled. Then she hear the chair next to her being pulled out and her newly found friend Peter sat down next to her with a ham sandwich on his plate.

She couldn't help but smile. That ate and drank in silence for a second before both Bobby and John stopped there bickering, and decided to sit down with them.

Breaking the quiet eating Bobby looked over from were he sat by Rouge.

"So, Kendall right?" the said girl nodded so he continued. "So what do you do?" Rouge hit him on the shoulder calling him rude, but Kendall just shook her head saying its okay. After taking a sip of what Kendall then answered.

"Well, um... at first I thought that I only had super enhanced senses, like super hearing, smelling, strength, and enhanced agility. But...recently I found out that I had fast healing abilities also." She didn't want them to know why she was here in the first place.

She heard Rouge mutter underneath her breath

'Like someone I know..."

But then Bobby grinned and exclaimed.

"That's really cool! Well I can manipulate ice." he showed her an exampled by grabbing he water bottle and blowing on it. Kendall watched as hit iced up.

"Cool" she said fascinated by it. Then it seemed that everyone wanted to show their talents.

Kurt began telaporting about and stole some of Johns fries, as he was laughing, John blasted him with his flames, causing Kurt to fall back. Rouge has said that she didn't want to demonstrate hers which Kendall was okay with, she then turned to look at Peter. He looked slight sheepish before standing up, and activating his powers, his whole entire body turn into steel. This fascinated Kendall the most she reached up a gently touched it, not knowing that the metal man was getting very nervous. He then changed his skin back, but when he did his cheeks were flushed causing Kendall and Rouge to giggle and the three males laughing.

As their lunch went by, Kendall was slowly making friends(Except for John who just picked on her.) on her first day at the School. She was happy but she was wondering whats going on with her mother.

**~~~~~**~~88~~~~*~~~**

Ororo was so happy that she had Jean sitting by her side holding her hand as she just finished explaining, Why she and her daughter had to run away from their beloved home. She talked about Sabertooth attacking them and burning down their home in the process. And as she waited for the Professor to speak a voice for the corner beat him to the punch.

"Why?" Three pairs of eyes looked over at the man with red-tinted sunglasses. Lost Jean asked.

"What do you mean Scott, honey?" He brought his head up from when he was glaring at the ground and looked over at Ororo, he began walking slowly towards her.

"Why Ororo! Why did you run away,hm? Was it because you got knocked up by that jerk Logan?" Ororo's baby blue eyes widen with hurt flashing through them. But, Scott in his rage continued ignoring the hurt.

"Or what, is the girl even his or is it that guy from the B-"

Skin to Skin contact stopped Scott from finishing his interrogation. He fixed his glassed that were slight crooked from the action. He had a now red hand print on his cheek. Ororo still with the hand she used for the assault still raised, he chest slightly heaving.

Professor and Jean both watch the confrontation silently. Jean's eyes wide and the Professor's brows furred in thought.

The white haired woman stood up and looked at the man she once called brother...

.

.

**Yes Finally I'm done(This probably has many grammar and spelling errors huh..., I took such a long break from this story, sorry about that. Welp! So now Kendall had met the characters that are going to be a big part of her life, but Shhh! Its a secret! **

**A few more chapters then a special person will be entering the story (random cheers*)**


	6. Sorry!

**DarthGeek here!**

**Well, I got some good news and some bad. So I think it will be better if I say the bad news first.**

**-Bad news is that I'm ending Lightning Flash. I just that I don't have inspratian for it anymore and major writers block! It sucks...But,Good News; if anyone wants to adopt it **

**Be my guest!**

**Yeah again sorry...**


End file.
